doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
TankJr
A purebreed Strogg of large size and even bigger ambitions, TankJr is determined to uphold the glory of the Strogg Empire. Born as an aristocrat and gifted with the newest, prototype-grade body model, TankJr was a young Strogg warlord that dreamed of becoming the new Makron. But one day, everything changed, in a blue flash... Arena Eternal Era His mind might be mostly a programming product, but TankJr was truly infuriated by the abduction to the Arena, taken away from the yet another military conquest the Strogg had been conducting. However, he changed his primary parameters when he realized that he had been elected to participate in a deathmatch tournament of monumental scale. That fact bolstered his vanity a great deal. In his not-entirely-robotic arrogance, he was sure that he will become an Arena Champion right away, and crush any and all opposition under his giant metal boots. But, he was mistaken. The rules of the Arena matches equalized everyone’s durability. Thus, TankJr could not take advantage of his hefty armour. With that taken away, TankJr’s skills have been shown to all as lacking. In battle, he was rather slow, with mediocre accuracy. The mighty TankJr struggled in the Arena, and became a middling player, not able to touch the higher battle tiers. He compensated with extreme aggression, but that was never enough. The big Strogg had his subroutines of superiority crumble to ruins. Frustated to no end, TankJr lashed out on whatever he could, becoming an even less bearable indvidual to play with. Nobody was willing to spar with him or take him to the team games, and TankJr simmered with electronic rage alone, unable to accept his fall from grace. Post Arena Eternal Shortly after exiting the Arena Eternal, TankJr was contacted by the agents of the present-day Strogg Empire, now forming a part of the Alliance. They invited him for a official visit to homeworld of Stroggos, to meet the Strogg leaders. The Strogg emissaries were surprised by how obsolete his body specifications were, themselves having advanced their technology standard a great deal since his time. In fact, they were the most interested by the ancient Dark Matter Gun (that being the gun that TankJr had happened to wield in battle right when he was transported to the Arena), which they deemed a valuable relic of Strogg technology. Feeling slighted in his cyborg mind, TankJr was far from satisfied with such welcome. Travelling to Stroggos, TankJr was at first overfilled with pride, seeing his home as prosperous as ever. Yet, that was not to last. Upon arrival, TankJr went through a culture shock. If his dated body was not enough of a cognitive dissonance, then he discovered that the "new" Strogg have tempered their ways. Although the Strogg remain a predominantly warrior race, their culture no longer prioritizes unconditional dominance and assimilation of the subjugated peoples. To the present-day Strogg, TankJr is an equivalent of a not-so-noble savage - a time-displaced example of the simpler, more violent philosophy of their ancestors. To suffer such demotion - from an esteemed Tank Commander, to a living fossil - was another cruel joke TankJr have received from fate. But that was not all that awaited him on this visit... After completing his medical and combat examinations, TankJr’s actual performance have left his brethen in calculated awe. Recognizing his potential, they asked him to be the Strogg prime champion in the Second Multiversal War. Bolstered by his new title, TankJr is now ready to deliver the iron fist to the Strogg to the Demons, and show them why so many worlds dread the mere mention of his species. In return, the Strogg leaders have asked their Arena Gladiators’ representative to be less uncouth to his allies, and to show excellence in more than just battle, as the Strogg culture have progressed beyond that notion. That instruction exceeded TankJr’s definitions: in his time, there were no requests, only orders to follow. Nevertheless, TankJr is going to complete that special "order" as well, no matter how conflicted he may be about it. Although he is no longer as stubborn as he used to be in the Arena, TankJr’s argumentative predisposition persists. Assessing himself to be a superb leader, he demanded a command position within the Gladiators’ ranks. He was denied by Major, owing to his lack of interpersonal skills (since TankJr’s former Strogg underlings were nearly mindless and mostly controlled by brain implants). In that, he is being tutored by Crash. In the meantime, TankJr decided to expand his duties onwards engineering. He now aids with the repair and maintenance of the various machinery, be it Alliance or Temple in origin. He also works on the material research, striving to replicate the composition of the Arena Armors for the Alliance. Ability TankJr was "born" with a new kind of blood flowing in his polymer veins. His bloodstream consists of artificial tissues, containing special nanites that power his mostly metallic body. These nanoscopic machines allow TankJr to regenerate Armor at all times. In addition, TankJr’s nanobots can transfer over to TankJr’s allies, and are able to siphon extra Armor charges out of the fallen foes’ bodies. TankJr has taken efforts to replicate this effect with the other Gladiators, but only his own physicality enables maximum compatibility. Armor Regen passively restores Armor Points up to the maximum of 150. The regeneration rate depends on the difficulty level: 6 AP per second on Battle Recruit, 4 AP per second on Arena Warrior, and 2 AP per second on Oblivion Gladiator or Vadrigar Reincarnation. Affects nearby allies. Hints and Strategies * Combined with his innate damage resistances, Armor Regen makes TankJr a very hard nut to crack. He is exceptional in defence, acting as a bulwark against the tides of monsters. It takes a very large horde of low-tier monsters to outpace Armor Regen’s effect. * Thanks to Armor Regen, TankJr’s endurance is high enough that he is not much concerned with staying in full Health at all times. However, do not forget about it either, as the high-tier enemies will be able to cut through your Armor in moments if you ever let your guard down. * When confronted by an unavoidable Astral Rage, TankJr has about the best chance of surviving its contact explosion. Thanks to this, in the cooperative mode TankJr can be a designated meatshield to tank the Astral Rage’s explosion before it reaches his less durable teammates. * Like the other passive Abilities, Armor Regen can buff your allies, so try to be in close proximity to each other in order to allow your teammates to take advantage of Armor Regen. * In addition to Armor Regen, TankJr is uniquely able to spawn Armor Pieces by killing enemies with any weapon, not just the Gauntlet. * In the cooperative mode, TankJr should be the last to take the Armor Items encountered by the players, especially if he is yet to recover his Armor back to 150. Category:Characters Category:Tank Role